BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II
BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II was the first revision of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, released in arcades on December 9, 2010. Information It features all the console exclusive characters, numerous balance changes, and other cosmetic changes such as a new announcer including the opening changed and also features few voice actor changes, more so in the case of the English voice actors (due to rushes in localization which also applies in the case of Extend). The game’s theme song is Shinsō, performed by Asami Imai, the Japanese voice actress that did the voice of Tsubaki Yayoi. BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II balance patch for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift was released as a free downloadable update called “System Version Data Pack (Ver. 1.03)” on May 2011.30Ninjas.com, "BlazBlue Continuum Shift 2 Patch Gets Release Date and Price" The PlayStation Portable and Nintendo 3DS ports of the game were released in Japan on March 31, 2011 and in North America on May 31, 2011. Along with the features from the arcade version, new content is added for the portables including the all-new “Abyss” mode and two additional story elements in Story mode. Unlike the console versions, however, additional content such as extra colors and Unlimited version characters are unlocked via the Gallery mode by gaining experience points to reach specific levels and purchasing them by earning Platinum Dollars gained through different modes. Gameplay Changes to system mechanics Note that all is subject to change as this was gathered from the loketest held in August. *Gold Break Burst: Duration decreased, less invincibility, easier to bait and punish. *Green Break burst: Hitting the opponent with the burst, or if it is blocked, will give a 25% heat boost to the meter. *Knockback: Air guarding a ground attack now has increased knockback making it easier to gain distance. *Barrier Guard: More knockback on moves with a higher attack level. *Instant Barrier guard: Even more knockback, allowing for an easier get away. *Patch versions are noted above the timer between both the fighters’ health bars (e.g. “Ver. 1.11”) in order to notify players the version of the game they are playing. This also continues in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend. *The HUD color for the health bars goes from white to a blueish tint in order to distinguish between the first BlazBlue: Continuum Shift and BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II. Playable characters Returning characters: '''blue' ·''' New characters: '''purple'' * Ragna the Bloodedge * Jin Kisaragi * Noel Vermillion * Rachel Alucard * Taokaka * Carl Clover * Litchi Faye Ling * Arakune * Iron Tager * Bang Shishigami * Λ-11- * Hakumen * Hazama * Tsubaki Yayoi * μ-12- * Makoto Nanaya * Valkenhayn R. Hellsing * Platinum the Trinity Modes * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery Images BlazBlue Continuum Shift II (Cover).jpg|Cover BlazBlue Continuum Shift II (Strategy Guide Cover).png|Strategy Guide Cover Videos File:BlazBlue Continuum Shift II (DLC Patch)|Preview of DLC patch for BlazBlue: Continuum Shift File:BlazBlue Continuum Shift II (Preview, 1)|Preview File:BlazBlue Continuum Shift II (Preview, 2)|Preview File:BlazBlue Continuum Shift II (Opening)|Opening References Navigation Category:Games